Faith and the Fallen
by Safiya
Summary: When a criminal is introduced to his guardian angel, it isn’t exactly love at first sight. But soon, Bakura will do almost anything to protect his angel, even if it means journeying to the depths of hell to do it. Yaoi. BxR SxY MxM
1. The Beginning

**Summary**: When a criminal is introduced to his guardian angel, it isn't exactly love at first sight. But soon, Bakura will do almost anything to protect his angel, even if it means journeying to the depths of hell to do it.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Religious themes, yaoi, cursing, alcohol and drug use, suggestive themes.

**Pairings**: BakuraxRyou, MalikxMarik, YamixSeto (for SoulStealerReigns4Ever, since it's her favorite pairing).

"Stop, thief!"

Bakura sprinted through the mall, knocking over passersby as he went. Clenched tightly in his right fist was a gold chain with a diamond pendant hanging from it. The price tag that fluttered in the wind read $3,000.

The thief made a sharp turn, sliding down the stairwell to the ground floor. He landed with cat-like grace, springing upwards and continuing his escape. Past Hot Topic and a KB Toys, he found the correct exit, where a non-descript, black car was waiting for him.

He flew passed the automatic doors. They barely opened in time. The side door of the car opened, and Bakura slid inside.

"Go," he hissed, as the door slammed shut, and the car pealed out of the parking lot.

Only once they'd gotten out and onto the highway did Bakura allow himself to relax. His muscled frame still quivered from the aftereffects of his adrenaline high, but otherwise the thief was calm, cool, and collected.

"Man, Bakura," whistled his partner from the driver's seat. "That's one big chunk of change you nabbed yourself there."

Bakura inspected the necklace; it was a fine piece. 14 karat gold and a very nicely cut diamond. Oh, yes. This baby would fetch quite a price on the black market. Possibly double it's actual worth.

"Shut your trap and keep driving, Malik," Bakura said, pocketing his prize. "I won't feel safe until we're back home."

Malik waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, too," he added, sarcastically. "We done for tonight?"

"I think so... I need a beer."

"You ALWAYS need a beer," Malik whined, spinning the wheel sharply to the left.

Bakura slammed his head into the windowpane, unprepared for Malik's sudden turn. "Bloody fuck!" he yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry," Malik said, not sounding very sorry at all. "And quit you're bitchin' cause we're here."

After Malik maneuvered the car into the driveway, Bakura stepped out and surveyed the scene.

"Not bad, Ishtar," he mused, using Malik's surname. "Where'd you dig this place up?"

Malik got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. "The owners are away for three weeks on vacation to Aruba. I figured they wouldn't mind if we... borrowed the place."

He fumbled with the keys until he found the correct one. The door swung open after being unlocked, and the thieves walked into their new home.

.  
.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you even listening to me?"

Ryou snapped out of his daydream and turned his gaze forward. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I was... thinking."

Yuugi glared at his friend, his feathered wings flapping in irritation.

"Calm yourself, Yuugi," Ryou said with a smile. "The glaring really doesn't work for you."

Yuugi sighed, and his wings went limp. "I know... I hate not being able to look threatening."

Ryou laughed.

"What!" said Yuugi indignantly. "Don't tell me you don't hate it, too!"

"Yuugi, we're guardian angels, not fearsome creatures from Hell."

Yuugi flapped his wings and hovered a few inches above the ground, crossing his arms in front of himself. The small angel's violet tunic matched his large eyes and brushed the edges of his ankles, while his wild, violet, gold, and black spiked hair fanned out from his head like a sunburst.

"Regardless," Yuugi chirped. "Gabriel wants to see you."

Ryou blinked. His doe brown eyes widening in surprise. "The Seraph 1 wants to see me?"

"Yup," said Yuugi with a nod. "And he doesn't like being kept waiting, so you should hurry."

Unfurling his wings, Ryou flapped them once to kick off from the ground. "Thank you, Yuugi. Meet me at the River of Life?"

"Sure."

With that, Ryou shot off into the sky. His powerful wings beat against the air, carrying him higher and higher with each motion. His white robes whirled around him, the breeze caressing him where it could. His likewise white hair fluttered in the breeze, billowing out behind him.

He fell through layers of clouds, plummeting towards the garden where Gabriel usually stayed. He landed gracefully, his robes mushrooming out as he did. Ryou nervously adjusted himself before stepping into the lush garden.

It was definitely well cared for. The plants were thick and healthy, spiraling upwards to the Emanating Light 2. Flowers' colors were bold and bright. They wove in and out of each other, creating truly heavenly patterns of color, shape, and form. Ryou marveled at it all, right down to the river that splashed along the middle, pooling into a small pond at the center.

It was here at the pond that Gabriel waited. He stood, an imposing figure in the wild garden. He walked towards Ryou, his light blue robes swishing against him. Hazel eyes crinkled at the corners, and Gabriel smiled.

"Fear not, young one," his deep baritone voice boomed at seeing Ryou tremble.

Ryou stood silently, trying his best to look brave and waiting for Gabriel to speak again.

The elder angel continued. "Your charge, Bakura. How is he?"

"W-well," Ryou stammered. "He isn't exactly a model citizen."

Gabriel chuckled, startling Ryou. "That would be putting it kindly, Ryou. To speak plainly, I am worried about the fate of his soul. I would rather not lose another to Lucifer's cause."

Ryou pondered this information, his features taking on a quizzical look. "But, what does that have to do with me? I can't tell him what to do or how to act. That's what free will is for."

"I don't want you to TELL him what to do. It would be more of... suggesting."

"Are you saying...?"

Gabriel nodded. "I want you to go to Earth and confront your charge. Try with everything you have to convince him to turn from his current lifestyle."

Ryou was confused. "But, Gabriel, it is only ONE man. What is the difference if he is for us or against us?"

"It is as one Earth philosopher said," Gabriel replied. " 'One grain of rice can tip the scale.' "

Still confused, Ryou nodded, pretending that he understood.

"Good," Gabriel said. "I would like you to leave as soon as possible." Then he added, more to himself than to Ryou, "We are running out of time..."

Gabriel seemed to lose himself in thought, and he went silent for a moment. His blonde head snapped up, and he blinked as if noticing Ryou for the first time.

"Well," he urged. "Why are you still here? You have a soul to save!"

Ryou bowed his head, then took off through the garden. He had much to tell Yuugi before he left.

.  
.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"Master Lucifer, we almost have him. It is only a matter of time now."

Blood-violet eyes narrowed. "Good. That fool Gabriel had better not try and stop me."

"He won't, Lord of Lies. None would dare cross you."

"Enough! Send me Yami and Kaiba. I must speak with them."

The demon underling nodded shakily and set off to summon the two powerful demon nobles. A few minutes later, Yami and Kaiba appeared, looking a bit flushed.

Yami scowled, his handsome features darkening, and his crimson eyes narrowing. "What is it, Lucifer?"

Kaiba leaned over and whispered something into Yami's ear, before straightening and gazing coolly at the Prince of the Air.

"Now," Lucifer spat. "I know you two aren't used to being in a vertical position for too long, so I'll make this brief."

Both demons smirked, but kept silent.

"The human Bakura, you know of him?"

"Of course," Yami retorted. "We aren't stupid, Lucifer."

The once-angel lowered his gaze over the pair. "Indeed... Regardless, it's time to start watching him. I want to be ready for anything Gabriel might try."

"What do you want us to do, Master Satan?" Kaiba said, speaking for the first time.

"I want both of you to guard him, make sure no angels try to 'bring him back to the light' or any of that nonsense."

Yami barked out a laugh. "He's too far gone. There is no redemption for him."

Lucifer leaned back in his throne and twirled a strand of his platinum blonde hair between his fingers. "You forget, Yami," he muttered, "that the Adonai continued to offer me forgiveness until I Fell. The Fool will take anyone back." He laughed, the sound harsh. "Even me."

"When do we start?" Kaiba asked.

"Now."

**The following scene contains a lime-ish thing. Kiddies, you have been warned!**

The two demons exited Lucifer's throne room, but they did not get far. Yami whirled around and pinned Kaiba to one of the pillars in the hallway. He crushed their mouths together in a needy kiss. Kaiba responded well, opening his mouth to receive Yami's tongue. The smaller demon explored his lover's mouth, biting down on his bottom lip when he finished.

"I hate it when we get interrupted," he pouted.

Kaiba smirked, turning over so it was now Yami who was caught between the brunette demon and the pillar.

"Let's continue then, shall we?"

Kaiba was now in control as he hungrily kissed his demon lover, but Yami was not being cooperative. It was only when Kaiba ground his hips into the smaller male that Yami opened his mouth in a moan, allowing him full access to the wet cavern. Yami ran his hands over Kaiba's toned chest, and at the same time sucking on his lover's tongue. Kaiba moaned at the sensation, burying his hands in Yami's spiked, tri-colored hair.

Yami hands moved lower, pausing at Kaiba's waist. The brunette pulled back from the kiss.

"Will you stop being such a tease," he growled, nipping at the crimson-eyed male's neck.

The smaller demon smirked, dipping his hands lower until they grasped Kaiba's manhood. The brunette stiffened, then let out a pleasured moan as Yami ran his hand up and down the hardened flesh.

"I think he likes it," Yami crooned, quickening the pace at which his hand moved.

Kaiba bucked his hips into Yami's hand. "You have no idea... But I want your mouth, not your hands," he said.

Yami obliged, freeing Kaiba from his restraining pants. "My, my, my..." he teased, "Someone IS hard."

Kaiba fisted his hands in his lover's hair and guided him south. "And I wonder who's fault THAT is."

The crimson-eyed demon made no reply, but licked completely up and down Kaiba's dick, eliciting a few pleasured moans from the brunette above him. Then he took all of it into his mouth and sucked.

Kaiba cried out, bucking his hips into his lover's mouth. "Oh...God... Yami..." he gasped. "You're so... uhg... good at this."

Alternating between sucking, humming, and licking, Yami pushed his demon lover to the edge, until Kaiba finally released, spilling himself into Yami's mouth. The smaller demon swallowed every bit of it, then released Kaiba's limp member.

**All right, it's safe now, childrens.**

"My, Kaiba, that was awfully fast," Yami teased.

Kaiba glared at his tiny lover, pulling his pants back up around his waist. "Regardless, we should get moving. I don't want Lucifer bitching at us again."

"Agreed," Yami replied.

.  
.

Author's Notes: 1 Seraphs are the highest ranking angels. Described as having six wings.

2 All references to God are capitalized.

Well, I hope you liked it! Ideas are welcome! Oh, and if someone can guess who Lucifer is, I'll give you a cookie!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Meeting

**Summary**: When a criminal is introduced to his guardian angel, it isn't exactly love at first sight. But soon, Bakura will do almost anything to protect his angel, even if it means journeying to the depths of hell to do it.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Religious themes, **yaoi**, cursing, alcohol and drug use, suggestive themes.

**Pairings:** BakuraxRyou, MalikxMarik, YamixSeto (for SoulStealerReigns4Ever, since it's her favorite pairing).

**AN:** Sorry this took me so long to update... I kind of lost the plot, but I think I've found it again. Also, **_cookie goes to vash aka silver wolf!_ -- cookie for you. Lucifer is Mariku (Yami Malik).**

Enjoy the chapter, even though its short!

Yuugi blinked. "Gabriel wants you to do WHAT?"

"To go to Earth and save the soul of my human," Ryou repeated.

"That's insane!" Yuugi said, fluttering his wings again. "We don't DO that kind of thing anymore, Ryou. Too many of us fall that way!"

Ryou sighed and gazed upward, his chocolate eyes shimmering. "What am I supposed to do? Disobey a direct order from the Seraph?"

When Ryou put it that way, Yuugi guessed that there was really nothing they COULD do. "All right," the tiny angel said in defeat. "But just... be careful Ryou."

Ryou allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Aren't I always?"

Yuugi sputtered, his wings flapping in agitation. "I still don't like it, Ryou. What if you fall? I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Don't worry, Yuugi," Ryou reassured his friend. "I'll be fine. It may take me a bit, but I'll be back before you know it. You could even come down and visit if you miss me that much."

Yuugi glared at Ryou, the look alien on his angelic features. "You know I don't visit Earth anymore, Ryou."

"I-I'm sorry, Yuugi. I forgot—"

"Obviously," Yuugi spat before spinning on his heel and walking away.

Ryou sighed. He had truly forgotten why Yuugi did not want him to go to Earth. The smaller angel's previous lover had fallen when he'd visited Earth a few hundred years before. But Ryou wasn't Yami, and he would NOT fall, no matter what the tempation.

"Is that him?" Yami whispered.

Kaiba looked through the window. "That looks like him."

Yami sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "You ever get the feeling we're not told everything?"

"All the time."

Through the window pane, the two demons observed their target with little more than feigned interest. Yami particularly didn't like being given such a boring assignment, but with Kaiba there as well, if they got bored... They could find ways to otherwise occupy themselves. In fact, Yami was finding that he was losing a battle with the bordom king at the moment, so he nuzzled his lover's neck. "Seto... I'm bored," he whined.

"Find some other way to entertain yourself, then," Kaiba growled, though he made no move to disengage his small lover from his neck. "We're working."

"But..." Yami pleaded, nipping at the brunette's neck. "I like entertaining myself this way."

"He's moving."

Kaiba's blunt announcement startled Yami out of trying to seduce the taller male. "So?" the spiky haired demon retorted.

Pinning Yami with his icy stare, Kaiba spoke as if talking to a small child. "Because, love, we're assigned to watch him, so it would matter greatly if he took off somewhere, because then we would have to follow him in order to complete our job."

With a huff, Yami returned to watching their albino prey. This was so boring. He couldn't believe that Lucifer had pinned this assignment on him and Kaiba. This was clearly grunt work. Demons of higher class, such as himself, should not be expected to babysit humans... even if they were supposed to be—

A yell from the inside turned Yami's attention back to the window. And what he saw did not make him a very happy demon.

Not at all.

All in all, Bakura's day had been going pretty well. He decided that he deserved the day off, so all he was going to do was lie around, drink, and watch TV. A thief was entitled to his day of rejuvenation, wasn't he?

The only problem being that Bakura had this feeling of being watched. Ever since he woke up, the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end whenever he stood still for an extended period of time. He would whirl around at random moments, hoping to catch whoever dare to spy on him, but there was never anyone there.

Malik's analysis was that Bakura was finally losing it. Bakura gave him a punch in the mouth for that educated guess. He was NOT going crazy. Well, that's what he'd told himself all morning... until his look-alike appeared in the middle of his living room.

Ryou wasn't sure exactly where his charge lived now. He'd given up keeping track of him a year ago. But he had a feeling that Bakura was living in one of the bigger homes on the outskirts of town. How he managed to afford it, Ryou didn't know, nor did he wish to. His objective was to save Bakura's soul, and that what he was going to do.

He located Bakura through the special link that all guardian angels have with their charges, and appeared in the center of Bakura's living room.

When Bakura saw Ryou appear out of thin air, being the manly, tough and fearless thief that he was, he screamed, leaping over the back of the couch. "Who the bloody fuck are you!" he shouted, peeking cautiously over his hiding place. So much for the manly, tough, and fearless thief...

Ryou blinked, momentarily overwhelmed by his surroundings. He refocused his attention on Bakura and sucked in a breath. He was... beautiful. Beautiful in the forbidden fruit sort of way. Ryou had to swallow hard and try not to concentrate on the thief's well-defined torso. "M-my name is Ryou," he replied in answer to Bakura's earlier question.

"Well that's all bloody fine and dandy, but what the fuck are you doing in my house!" Bakura hissed, still wary of the creature that invaded his living room.

Ryou's wings fluttered, a sure sign of his agitation. "Well, I... you see, Mr. Bakura."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Mr. Bakura?

The white-haired angel caught his bottom lip between his teeth before continuing. "I'm your guardian angel... and I'm here to save your soul."

Bakura blinked, then he burst out laughing. "Save my soul?" the albino thief scoffed. "Kid, my soul is utterly beyond saving. Now get out of my house."

Just then, Malik decided to make his grand entrance. He spun into the room, twirling on his tippy toes. "'KURA!" he squeaked. Large lavender eyes blinked, first looking at Bakura, then his cuter look-alike. An etastic grin spread itself across Malik's tanned features, and he let out a loud squeal of joy.

"It's like a dream come true!" he practically shrieked. "Two Kuras!"

Ryou blinked. This blonde boy must be Bakura's... well... friend, to put it loosely. Before he knew it, Malik had leaped at Ryou, knocking him to the floor. The blonde nuzzled the angel, petting his white hair, and grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"He's pretty."

Bakura could barely keep from laughing outloud at the sight before him. His look-alike sprawled flat on his back with Malik ontop of him. This made Bakura think of certain... other things that the other males could be doing. The pale boy's skin contrasting with Malik's tanned flesh. Their bodies entangled in an erotic art...

"BAKURA!" screeched Malik, startling the thief out of his fantasty.

He glared at the platinum blonde. "What, Ishtar?"

Malik quirked his head to the side, his shimmering blonde hair falling across his face. "You zoned out... It was scary."

Cue the sweatdrop. "Just... get rid of the kid," Bakura said, spinning on his heel and walking away.

Malik was completely unfazed by Bakura's blunt manner and turned to Ryou. "Don't mind, 'Kura. He's kinda grumpy today... Anyways. I'm Malik! And you are?"

"R-Ryou."

"Hi there," Malik beamed. "You're really pretty."

Ryou blinked. "Oh... thankyou. I think."

"No problem... Say, how'd you get inside anyway?"

"I'm Bakura's guardian angel... and his soul is in mortal danger," Ryou explained.

Malik blinked, then burst out laughing. "Wow... That's a good one. Bakura's guardian angel. You look more like his twin brother, but you're much more beautiful!"

Ryou sighed. This was going to be rather... difficult.


End file.
